Easier To Lie
by nightingaleinthedark
Summary: During Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts, she finds her faithfulness to her boyfriend Viktor Krum tested. With Draco Malfoy haunting her dreams, she finds herself being seduced by his wicked ways. However, when it comes down to it will she choose Viktor or Malfoy? Title: "Easier To Lie" (a song by Cassadee Pope)
1. Chapter 1

"_We keep in touch, though out of reach._

_I almost wish we didn't meet._

_It's not enough to keep a romance sweet._

_I was out of my mind to let you in._

_I should have thought of you as just a friend,_

_But now you're got me right until the end." – Megan & Liz (Long Distance)_

The train rolled down the tracks as I made my way towards the Heads' compartment. Listening to music on my magically enhanced music player, I hummed to myself silently. Reaching the last of the compartments, I glanced up to see "Head Boy and Girl" written in pure gold on the door. Smiling to myself I quickly stood up a tad straighter and opened the door. Walking in I turned off my music player and saw -. "Bloody Hell," I gasped in astonishment upon seeing Malfoy and Pansy having sex.

Quickly turning away, I put a hand to the side of my face to prevent seeing anymore. "Oi Granger! Turning away so quickly? You know you could join us if you want." Draco haughtily said causing Pansy to giggle annoyingly. "Drakey, you know the Mudblood Princess has never even seen a man's knob before. No one would want to get her germs on them."

Clenching my fists, I swiftly turned around and pointed my wand at her. Grinding my teeth together, I replied, "Unlike some tarts like you Pansy I don't shag every walking thing in my eyesight. As for you Malfoy, I would never allow a tosser like you anywhere near my body!" I said, even though some part of me wished he would consider me his type.

Giving me his signature smirk, he sent a scowling Pansy away. Exiting the room she sent daggers my way. Standing up he began to walk towards me and my eyes widened as I saw his manhood. Backing myself up to the door, I felt my heartbeat quicken. Grabbing onto the door handle I tried to turn it but found it would not budge. Hastily reaching for my wand, I realized it was no longer in my possession- Draco had gotten it. Now face to face with him, I gulped as he put his hand to my cheek. Just his touch left me paralyzed.

Before I could come to my senses, I allowed him to kiss me with his flawless lips. After he parted our lips I opened my eyes to see his burning with pure passion. _"Bloody hell", _I thought to myself_, "this boy-man will be the death of you!" _With that idea in my head, I stiffened as I felt his hand wander under my skirt. With one swift swipe my panties fell to the floor and his finger was inserted into me.

Knowing this was wrong, I wanted to push him away. However, I didn't because some part of me wanted to know what this experience would be like. "Granger, trust me." He whispered in my ear. "It won't hurt as long as you loosen up. I'm going to remove my finger now and take off the rest of your clothes. Is that all right with you?" Nodding to him, I gulped allowing him to remove my clothes. Once done, I stood before him naked, and looked down nervously. Lifting up my head, he kissed me tenderly before making his way down to my breast. "Your breasts are so luscious," he said as he bit the tip of my right nipple. Bending towards him unintentionally, I let out a mere moan as his fingers made their way down my hips. With his cock pressed firmly against my leg, I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to touch it. Reaching towards it, I began to stroke it lightly until he removed my hand from his manhood. "There will be time for that later," he murmured into my ear whilst pulling my legs up till they were around his hips.

"Draco," I murmured, "I can't really." Chuckling softly to himself, he replied, "But you already have."

XXXX

Shooting upright, Hermione awoke startled by her dream. It had been a few weeks, since she returned to Hogwarts and every night the dreams haunted her. Why did she dream of him of all people? Malfoy had been nothing but an uptight prick to her, her entire stay at Hogwarts. Plus, she was dating Viktor and knew no good would come from this. Pushing her sheets off of her, she turned towards her bedside table. Sitting upon it, was a picture of her and Viktor at his family's summer house. Looking at his smiling face, she couldn't feel anything but utter guilt. Taking a hold of the necklace around her neck, she began to pace. It seemed to be her worst habit nowadays. Stopping quickly in her place, she walked to the desk. Sitting in the crimson colored chair, she picked up the letter that arrived the night before. Ripping open the envelope she began to read it.

_Dear Mina,_

_Although, it has been only a few weeks since our last seeing of each other it feels like centuries. I miss you dearly, and can not wait till you are once again in my arms. I've been practicing my English to keep me occupied. Itz getting better eh? Not much has been going on in my world but Quidditch. I can not wait till I get to quit it to start a family with you though. I know you insisted on finizing school, and I will respect those wishes. I am looking forward to visiting you at Hogsmeade. Until then though, I shall remember our last kiss. The coach is calling us to practice, but I will right to you soon again._

_Love always,_

_Your Viktor_

Putting the letter aside, she grabbed a quill and parchment to reply. However, when she began to reply she did not know what there was left to say. Surely she couldn't tell him of her dreams. There were many things she couldn't tell him, and at that moment she felt like the worst girlfriend on earth. So with all the self dignity she had left, she began to write.

_Dear Viktor,_

_It pleases me greatly to see how far you have come with your English. I too have been missing you. It seems as though so much has happened in this short amount of time. Classes have been fairly simple. However, Head duties appear to be getting to my head. Words can not express my yearning to see you again. I found out that the first trip to Hogsmeade will be the second to last week of October. That means that I'll get to see you before the big dance. I wish you could come to it, but I know you have a hectic work schedule. I know I've already said this, but I really do miss you._

_Love,_

_Mina_

Rereading her tearstained response, Hermione deemed it good enough to send. Placing the parchment gently into an envelope, she addressed it before going to get dressed finding sleep a hopeless cause.

XXXX

Walking through the empty corridors of Hogwarts, Hermione made her way towards the owlery. Finding her favorite owl, Stellata, she attached the letter to its leg. Bidding it a farewell, she walked out to what would be another nerve wrecking day.

**Author's note: This is an old fanfiction that I had started about six months ago. I lost interest in it though until today. It is indeed Dramione, even though it does include some Viktor. Should I continue this one, or toss it in the rubbish bin? Comments are always welcome, and I hope you enjoyed it. - E**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I wish I could bring you down_

_Just for a second, teach you a lesson about being alone in the dark_

_I wish I could make you cry_

_So hard you can barely breathe_

_And maybe you just might know what it feels like_

…_to be me"- Cassadee Pope (I Wish I Could Break Your Heart)_

Walking into the Great Hall; Hermione noticed that people were whispering everywhere. Seeing a few people glance at her, she began to feel paranoid. However, she quickly dismissed that feeling. After all, there wasn't anything to say about her. Sitting down in her spot, at the Gryffindor table, next to Ginny she gave the ginger a questioning look. Instantly, she saw worry flicker before her friend's eyes.

"What is it Ginny?" Hermione asked. "Is it about Harry and Ron? Did something happen to them? If they hurt themselves again I swear I will -." Quickly casting a silencing charm on Hermione, Ginny dragged her out of the room before releasing her.

"Hermione," the red-head said attentively, "There is a rumor going around about you." Scoffing, Hermione instantly rolled her eyes. "What is it this time? That I'm cheating on Viktor with some mystery bloke?" Looking downwards Ginny muttered, "It's vice-versa actually."

Feeling as though a dagger was shot through her heart, Hermione stared blankly. "Who started this rumor and who all has heard it?" She said in monotone. "Well as far as I know everyone in the Great Hall… I'd rather not say who started it though. It would be bloody hilarious to see you kick the arse hole's butt though." Laughing slightly, Hermione felt a light bulb go off in her head.

XXXX

After talking to Ginny, Hermione was bloody pissed. She knew that he was capable of making people believe things; but it made her furious to know people would think that lowly of her boyfriend. Sprinting towards the quidditch, Hermione sped up when she saw a certain blonde. Stepping face to face with him, she watched as a smirk appeared on his porcelain skin. Smiling evilly at him, she gave him a swift punch in the face. Watching him fall to the ground, she smiled at the snickers she heard around her.

Grabbing the back of his head, Draco flinched at the pain. Shooting glares at everyone around him, he allowed Blaise to help him up. Spitting blood out of his mouth, he muttered something to Blaise. Watching the wander elsewhere, Hermione shook her head. "Malfoy; Malfoy, I thought you were over having your henchmen protect you at every sign of danger. But then again, ferret's don't have that big of a brain do they?"

Snarling at her, he signaled for Blaise to leave. Glancing unsurely between the pair, Blaise nodded before leaving. "Thank you very much Mudblood, Blaise is not a henchman. He is simply a loyal friend. I don't see Potty and Weasel here to protect you though. I think it was wise of them to ditch the bookworm. You were probably infecting their heads with filthy Mudblood tales."

With a defiant stare, Hermione pursed her lips before exhaling. "I would have thought you would have matured past your prejudice ways, but then again you are your father's son." Looking sharply at Malfoy, Hermione realized she had crossed a line. "That was uncalled for, and I'm sorry but -."

"But what Granger, are you sorry I didn't have the light sucked out of me? I know why you're here so just bloody stop dancing around it." Frowning slightly, Hermione looked into his crystal blue eyes. "Why did you spread that rumor about Viktor? What did I do to deserve it?"

Looking her directly in the eyes he said, "Nothing, you did nothing."

**Author's note: I'm still debating whether or not to continue this. I like how the plot looks in my head, but am not sure what you guys think. Are you more of a Dramione shipper? I love both pairings, and so far I want to keep Draco in character. I don't want him to go all mushy on her. What do you think, is this chapter a lie or not? Comments are appreciated! –E**

**P.S. If anyone is a beta-reader (or knows one) would you be willing to read over my stories? Thanks in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_We were on top of the world,_

_Back when I was your girl._

_We were living so wild and free._

_Acting stupid for fun,_

_All we needed was love._

_That's the way it's supposed to be…" – Avril Lavigne "17"_

Sitting on her bed that night, Hermione nervously bit on the tip of her pen. It had been a day of anger, misery, confusion, and surprisingly Draco. Looking at the parchment lying half filled on her bed, she crumbled it up. Tossing it into the rubbish bin; along with the other failed attempts, she began to ponder upon Draco's explanation.

"Nothing, you did nothing," _Draco said looking into her eyes. Captivated by his eyes, part of her wanted to believe him. The other half though, was considering the Malfoy she knew. Why would he begin to tell the truth now? After all, she was nothing but a 'filthy Mudblood' to him. Coming out of her trance, she dragged her fingers through her hair ferociously. "Then why did you do it? You at least owe me that explanation. Viktor would NEVER cheat on me. Plus Malfoy, even if he did it's neither your business nor the entire school!" _

_Grabbing her shoulders he stopped Hermione from her unintentional pacing. "Firstly, I did not mean for people to know about it. One of my friends saw him in a pub with another girl. She said that they looked too cozy, and that they even left together. Someone must have overheard me asking Blaise what I should do-." _

_Pushing his hands off of her, she glanced at the ground with tears threatening to escape. "Why would you all of a sudden care if my feelings got hurt? I'm just a Mudblood after all… you remind me of that every year."_

"_I care because no one deserves to be betrayed! Yes you are muggle born, but I don't think lowly of you. Sometimes I say stupid and vulgar words."_

_Snorting, Hermione yet again rolled her eyes. "Everyone says stupid things Draco, but the hurtful ones- those cut deep. I know you were raised that way, but you didn't have to use them."_

_Lifting up her chin, Draco whispered in her ears, "But it's the ones your not suppose to love that you hurt the most." With her eyes widening, Hermione was about to respond. However, by the time her mouth opened he was already gone._

Pushing the papers aside, Hermione decided it was time to talk to Malfoy.

XXXX

Meandering into the Heads' shared common room, Hermione found Draco sitting quietly upon the couch. Walking up to him, she gave him a weary mouth-closed smile. Sitting next to him, she saw as his Adam's apple bobbled up and down. "Draco," she whispered his name, "I think we need to talk." With shoulders tense, he nodded his head slowly before putting his book to the side. "Granger – I'm sorry about how I came across earlier. It was awfully rude. It's just Astoria said-." Putting her hand up to silence him, Hermione replied, "So, she told you then." Looking into the fire place, he nodded again. "Yes, she said that you should know. I should have just come straight to you; but with our history… I doubted you would believe me."

"Hermione," she said, "please call me Hermione." Looking into her eyes, Draco looked uncertain but agreed to it anyway. "Draco, I know we haven't always been civilized to each other. I would be a hypocrite though if I judged you for your past actions. However, I am not going to abandon Viktor until I know both sides of the story. Plus it isn't like I've been the faithful-." Shutting her mouth quickly, Hermione realized what she was about to reveal.

Widening his eyes, Draco nearly choked on the butter beer he was drinking. "Granger- I mean Hermione; are you saying you have cheated on him? I wouldn't want to assume and make an ass out of you and me. Which in my case, I suppose I already have."

"Draco, it isn't like that. I have never been with another man while with Viktor." She said twiddling with her fingers. "I admit though, I have had impure thoughts about another man."

"That doesn't make you a bad person," he muttered putting his hands on her nervous fingers. "It just simply means he isn't the one for you." Feeling her heart skip a beat, Hermione's flashbacks of those dreams appeared in her head.

_His muscular arms wrapped around her, as she tilted her head back-. _

_Eyes the shade of icicles traced over every inch of her body._

_Their lips near towards each other-._

"Granger," Draco said bringing her mind back to normality. "I know that you recall my playboy ways; but that doesn't mean, I can't tell when two people are not meant for each other. You and Viktor come from two separate worlds. He never will be able to understand what you need. Bloody hell even the Weasel would be a better match for you. You deserve better, most people do."

**Author's note: Another short chapter sadly, but another will be posted within the next two days. I felt though, that it would be best to end it there. ****Wrecking Ball**** will be updated shortly. My drafts for that chapter are chaotic though. If you liked this update please review. However, for those who did not like it your reviews are welcomed also. Thanks for reading. - E**


End file.
